1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Compact Personal Computer Interface (CPCI) microprocessor boards. In particular, the present invention relates to a protective device for installing CPCI boards.
2. The Prior Art Background
Recent innovations in computer technology have resulted in a new microprocessor device standard, known as the Compact Personal Computer Interface (CPCI) standard. Smaller in footprint than the former PCI standard, CPCI compliant devices promise enhanced performance while utilizing less area.
One application that CPCI devices will be used for is industrial applications. For example, it is contemplated that CPCI devices will be deployed within web servers and test and measurement systems. When so deployed, it is contemplated that CPCI devices will be subjected to regular preventative maintenance inspections and repair. Thus, CPCI devices may be removed and re-installed from a back plane host device frequently.
However, removing and installing a CPCI board poses certain risks. For example, because of the size and density of components on a CPCI board, the components may be very fragile and therefore the installer must take great care not to shear off a component while installing the CPCI board. Furthermore, modem solid state components can be very susceptible to electrostatic discharge (ESD) damage caused by static electricity discharging from the installer""s body.
Hence, there is a need for a installation device which will allow an installer to install a CPCI board while protecting the components on the CPCI board from physical damage. Furthermore, there is a need for an installation device which allows an installer to install a CPCI board while protecting the board from ESD damage. Additionally, there is a need to satisfy the foregoing needs with a compact, reusable device.
The invention satisfies the above needs. The present invention relates to Compact Personal Computer Interface (CPCI) microprocessor boards. In particular, the present invention relates to a protective device for installing CPCI boards.
A Compact Personal Computer Interface (CPCI) microprocessor board installation device is disclosed herein. A preferred aspect comprises an inner surface defined by a top plane, a bottom plane, a back plane, and at least one side plane, where the inner surface has means disposed therein for accepting, aligning, and releasably engaging a CPCI board.
With a device according to the present invention, an installer may insert a CPCI board into the present invention, and install the board into a back plane while being assured that the board is protected from both physical and ESD damage. After successfully installing the CPCI board, the installer may then release the present invention from the board, and reuse the present invention on another installation.